Beau Neville
Trivia Beau Neville is a police detective who worked undercover as a gardner of Simone and Lena's mansion. While he was an instant suspect to Velma and Fred, Daphne thought he was cute. He wasn't too fond of Scooby and Shaggy because they ruined his garden. Appearance Personality Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Beau was a mysterious gardner that had been just recently employed by Simone Lenoir who owned a mansion on Moonscar Island, which was off the bayou in New Orleans, Lousiana. With the exception of Daphne, he was not very trusted by the group as there was not much known about him. Beau appeared a bit cranky, but this could be because Scooby ruined his garden while chasing Simone's cats. Scooby and Shaggy would run into Beau again after seeing the zombie of Morgan Moonscar, the pirate. However when Beau decided to investigate he didn't see anyone. Eventually the rest of the gang along with Lena and Simone heard the shouts and found Shaggy, Scooby, and Beau. While Shaggy and Scooby explain what they saw, Beau again rebuffs their explaination saying he never saw anything. Velma quickly interogates him, asking why he was so away from the plantation. He explains he was trying to plant, but when Velma sees that the holes he dug where far too big for plants (perhaps even the size of elephants). Beau grumbles and leaves. Later on Lena tells the group that she left Beau his dinner but he wasn't in his room. Simone tells them that Beau normally keeps to himself and eats by himself. While Fred immediately believes he's a criminal, Simone wonders but rebuffs saying he had excellent references when they first hired him. Velma, Fred, and Daphne would later run into Beau in the swamp while searching for Scooby and Shaggy whom they heard screaming. Daphne was the first to volunteer to split up with Beau, much to Fred's disdain. But Velma agress to go with him to keep her eye on him, Beau quickly tires of Velma's treatment of him as a suspect. Despite Velma's treatment to him, he protects her from a snake. While are never shown to have encountered the zombies who were roaming that night, they eventually bumped back into Fred and Daphne, who had. Beau soon witnesses the three suddenly leviate and despite his attempts, he couldn't get either one down. He was punched by Velma, who was then hit by Daphne. All were puzzled by how it was they were doing this through no control of their own, they didn't know that Scooby and Shaggy had found their vodoo dolls and been playing with them like toys. Beau, Velma, Daphne, and Fred would soon return to the manison and find Simone missing. They found Lena who said that Simone had been dragged by the zombies down the secret passage from the Civil War years. But when Velma reveals that Lena's lying, Lena and Simone show their true colors as the villians. They use their vodoo dolls of the group to bind them back. They all shockingly learn that Simone and Lena were survivors of a group of settlers that came to the island, the pirate Morgan Moonscar came and killed their people by sending them into the bayou and were eaten by alligators. Filled with grief and vengence, they turned to their cat god for power to punish the pirates. They were given their wish, they became werecats and murdered the pirates. However because of using their cat god's power, Lena and Simone had in some way become bewitched by the power given to them and they began to feel more possessive of the island. To keep their immorality they drained the life out of everyone that ever came to the island. Feeling hungry to keep their power, they made the ferry driver Jacques into one of them so Lena could lure outsiders to the island. Daphne soon adds in that the zombies were just the poor souls that Lena and Simone had drained, and also that the zombies were only trying to warn them so that they wouldn't share their fate. After explaining, they prepared for the harvest moon to come into alignment so that they could drain the group. However their attempts are foiled when Shaggy and Scooby, along with the zombies, intervened. This gave Velma enough time to grab hold of her vodoo doll and was able to unbind herself and the others. But Lena and Simone were still bent on keeping their immorality and tried draining Scooby and Shaggy of their life. However their attempts were foiled by Daphne and Velma, who decided to give them a taste of their own medicine by using their dolls to hold back Lena and Simone. Beau and Fred proceded to keep Scooby and Shaggy safe and see if they were alright. Luckily, Simone and Lena didn't drain too much and Shaggy and Scooby were alright. However, there Jacques is able to come to Simone and Lena's aide. While Beau tried one last effort to help protect the gang, by using a torch, it was to no avail. But luck was on their side, just as Simone reached out for them, their skin began to disintegrate. Velma revealed that the harvest moon was no longer in alignment and their time was up. The gang then watched Lena, Simone, and Jacques' bodies disintegrate and their bones imploded into dust. While the gang is in shock, they worry how the police won't believe them. However Beau reveals he's really an undercover detective who had come as a gardner to figure out the mystery behind the dozens and dozens of disappearances to those that had visited Moonscar island. So he was techincally digging around for evidence, but he wasn't sure what to tell his superiors. Daphne is thrilled quickly, (because she has a witness to prove what she and the others saw that night) asks him to be a guest on her TV show. Its implied he gave Daphne an interview. Later on in the morning as they depart from the island, Beau says an enchanting poem to Velma, which leaves her awestruck. While he's flattered, he confesses he'd like to write detective novels. To which Velma says she's always been fond of a good detective, implying that she sees him as a love interest, and mentions her bookstore. This impresses Beau. Trivia There was a book called Scooby-Doo! Scooby Don't, a special book which included a hologram on each page. On one of it's pages, it showed a hologram of Beau, and when turned, his head would turn into a skull. Category:Characters